Belonging
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Harry looks forward to spending his first Christmas together with his adoptive father, Severus Snape. But a secret that Severus has kept to himself for some time threatens to overshadow the hoiliday. Part of my Guardian series.


**Author Notes: **Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! =) And happy holidays for everyone. :)

This story is part of my Guardian series and it`s Christmas themed, so I hope you will all enjoy how Harry spends his first Christmas together with his Dad, Severus. :)

**Appreciation: **As always, I have to thank **Yen** for beta reading this story for me.*smiles* Thank you, dear.*hugs* I don`t know what I would do without you.*hands you a wrapped gift*

**Belonging**

"I'm going to miss you."

Grey eyes widened in surprise as they looked at Harry, before a grin turned up the lips of the other boy.

"Don't get sentimental, Potter, or someone might think you are a Hufflepuff."

Harry only rolled his eyes at Draco as they walked side by side to the front gates of Hogwarts. Only a few months ago, he would have been offended by such an answer... and he would have known it had been meant as an insult, but not anymore.

Harry smiled as snowflakes danced around them. It was great to be friends with Draco. The young Slytherin still acted like a snob some days, especially after Hermione had beaten him again in a test, but most of the time he was a lot of fun to be around.

Even more so since Severus had made sure Malfoy Senior couldn't hurt Draco anymore and they didn't have to fear any consequences if they were seen together as friends. Alright, a few Gryffindors and Slytherins had given them a hard time at first, but after some stern telling-offs from both Heads of House, they had stopped their attempts at hexing them or calling them silly names.

Harry glanced at the boy walking beside him. They were meeting Draco's mother at the front gates, from which mother and son would take a portkey to an estate of the Black family. There, they would stay during the Christmas holidays, without having to fear Lucius Malfoy would hurt them in any way.

Harry still hadn't figured out how an Unbreakable Vow worked, since he just couldn't imagine Lucius Malfoy would drop dead if he hurt Draco or his mother... but as long as his friend was safe, the young Gryffindor didn't really care about it.

"Don't forget to ask Severus if you can come over for the first week of January."

Harry nodded.

"I'll ask Dad, but I'm sure he won't mind."

Warmth filled him at being able to speak these words. He had always believed he would never have a real parent and he would have to do everything himself, but that wasn't the case anymore. Severus had officially adopted him on October 31 and everyone knew it.

Harry frowned slightly. When the first article had appeared in the Daily Prophet, many students had said nasty things about his Dad, until Severus had given them detention for weeks. Harry hadn't given it much thought, but now he recalled one Ravenclaw had called his father a... Death Eater.

"Draco, what's a Death Eater?"

If it was an insult only known in the Wizarding World, then Draco should know what it meant. Apparently, he did since he stopped dead and turned to stare at Harry.

"Why do you ask?"

"Someone has called Dad that and I..."

Harry squeaked in surprise as Draco grabbed his shoulders and locked eyes with him. The young Slytherin normally didn't initiate physical contact and Harry suspected he barely tolerated the sisterly hugs from Hermione.

"Whoever called your father a Death Eater was an idiot! I only know it has something to do with You-Know-Who and my father is one, but... if all Death Eaters behave like my father then Severus can't be one. He truly cares for you and not just for... for an_ heir_."

When the last word was spat out, Harry was again reminded of how much Draco's father had hurt his friend. The Dursleys had been very bad to him, but at least Harry never expected them to behave differently. They weren't his parents and they had always made sure he knew how ashamed they were of him.

Malfoy had behaved differently. He had made sure everyone knew Draco was his only heir, but he had beaten him up and even hexed him for minor transgressions. Draco was right; **Severus** wasn't like Draco's father.

"Yes, you're right."

Seeing the brief flicker of pain in these grey eyes at the topic they were talking about, Harry went with his instincts and slung his arms around Draco's shoulders. For a moment, he thought Draco would push him away, but a second later, thin arms closed around his waist.

"I'll miss you too, Harry," Draco whispered.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer before they separated.

"We have to hurry or my Mum will be very angry if we miss the portkey."

Grinning at each other, they ran the last meters to the front gates. Although the icy air blew in their faces, Harry still felt warm from the hug he had shared with Draco.

OOO

He was alone now.

Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed in the Gryffindor Tower, after a hot shower. Ron was visiting his older brother Charlie with his family in Romania, Hermione was skiing with her parents and Draco was spending the holiday with his mother.

Harry stared down at his bare feet. Today was Christmas Eve and he had been looking forward to it ever since his Dad told him they would spend the evening together. They would have dinner in Severus' quarters and maybe even play some games together before Harry went to bed and looked forward to opening his presents in the morning.

That was how he had hoped the evening would go and maybe it still would go like that, but...

Harry sighed.

Shortly after the article about the adoption came out, his father had been very stressed and angry just like all the other professors. Some students had whispered about a scandal at that time, but Harry didn't believe it had anything to do with the goings on at Hogwarts. Besides, he and his friends had been too busy searching for Scabbers, Ron's rat, at that time without any success.

After a few days, it had seemed like everything was back to normal and his Dad had also been calmer again. Last week though, the Potions Master started behaving strangely again. He didn't have much time for Harry anymore and if they were together, he didn't talk much but looked like he had just eaten a Flobberworm all the time.

Could it be that he regretted adopting Harry because he wasn't as bright as Hermione or as well-mannered as Draco or even a great chess player like Ron?

Harry knew he was only really good at Quidditch... but Severus didn't care for that sport if his House wasn't playing and since Harry wasn't even a Slytherin...

The young Gryffindor forced himself to stop that trail of thoughts. Severus had proven time and time again that he wanted him and that his worries were for naught. Harry should stop always fearing the worst... He wasn't with the Dursleys anymore.

With a nod, Harry got up to dress in the fancy white shirt and trousers his Dad had bought for him. The Potions Master was probably only stressed because he had to brew so many potions for the Infirmary.

There was nothing to worry about.

OOO

It was terrible!

Severus glared at the flames in the fireplace. As soon as he believed everything was going well for the first time in years... someone got into his way.

The Potions Master clenched his fists. He was only glad Harry and his friends didn't follow the Daily Prophet or they would know by now what was going on in the Wizarding World at the moment.

_Innocent in Azkaban for Eleven Years!_The headlines screamed at him.

Normally, Severus would feel for anyone who had been subjected to such a terrible fate, but in the case of Sirius Black... he ground his teeth as he sneered down at the picture of a haggard and unshaven, but grinning wizard.

Black had deserved every day he had spent in Azkaban for almost getting him killed by a werewolf, but was obviously innocent of betraying Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. Although Severus was glad the true traitor had been caught at last, he still feared what Black's discharge would do to his relationship with Harry.

The man was still not sane enough to be allowed to spend time with his godson, but Albus had told him Black wanted to see Harry as soon as possible.

Severus tried to calm down by telling himself it was impossible for Black to get custody of Harry after the young Gryffindor had been adopted by him, but it didn't work. After all, sooner or later his son would find out that Black was his Godfather and he would want to see him and then... Harry would be told every painful and dark mistake of Severus' past.

Severus burrowed his face into his hands at that thought of his son despising him once he knew. He would lose Harry like he had lost everything else in his life, all because of one stupid coincidence.

"_What is this emergency call all about?"_

_Severus glared at the other Heads of House as he entered the office of the Headmaster._

_He had looked forward to a nice, calm day with his newest potion journal after having fought of the last five Howlers from twits who were of the opinion that he couldn't be a good father to Harry.__Just as he had sat down though, Albus' head had appeared in the flames of his fireplace and called him to his office._

_Of course, the old wizard hadn't bothered to tell him what was going on._

_Severus was about to demand some information from his colleagues when the door to a private room at the far end of the office opened and the Headmaster entered the room.__Minerva followed right behind him, but before Severus could make a snarky remark about the fact that they had obviously needed some privacy, his attention was caught by the appearance of another man behind her._

_A magical rope was slung around his waist, binding his arms to his body as he stumbled behind Minerva.__He was almost bald and very short, his robes out of date for years now, as many years as it had been since Severus had last seen him, but the Potions Master still recognized him at once._

_Never would he forget the face of any Marauder._

"_Pettigrew!"_

_A collective gasp went through the room, only Minerva and Albus didn't seem surprised by it._

"_But how... Black killed him, in a street full of Muggles."_

"_That's impossible, but if it's true, then..."_

_Flitwick and Sprout gaped at the pathetic wizard while Albus took his seat behind the desk and gestured to his professors to sit down as well._

"_Severus is right. The man you see here is indeed Peter Pettigrew. He confirmed his identity when we questioned him under Veritaserum. I have already sent owls to the Minister and the Aurors, but there should still be some time left to disclose the most important facts about today's events... and the events eleven years ago."_

_Severus listened with growing anger to the ensuing story of Pettigrew's betrayal.__He didn't know if he, given the chance, would curse Black or the little rat first.__How could the man have been so stupid as to make Pettigrew the Secret Keeper of Lily's home?!_

_Even if Peter hadn't given the information to the Dark Lord at once, everyone could tell the little rat would rather betray his friends than endure torture at the hand of Death Eaters._

"_Calm down, Severus, we can't change the past anymore."_

_The Potions Master only noticed his clenched fists and the way he was grinding his teeth at the gentle words of the Headmaster.__Damn, he had never lost control like that, but he would love to curse Pettigrew until he begged him for his death right now._

"_The most amazing part about this story certainly is how he was found out."_

_Now it was Minerva's turn to speak. Severus and the other Head of Houses kept silent as she told them about her discovery.__She had been wandering around the castle in her animagus form, when she felt the aura of another animagus._

_Since she was the only registered one at Hogwarts, she had quickly morphed back to her human form and cast a charm on the floor around her. The charm would trigger as soon as an animagus stepped foot on the spelled area and would be forced to turn into a human immediately._

"_It was a shock when I found out he wasn't only a wizard acting as a pet to one of my younger students, but also... Pettigrew."_

_Her former student._

"_Wait a second, Minerva! To which student did this_**_rat_**_belong?"_

_The stern gaze of the Transfiguration Professor fell on Severus as she bit out._

"_Ronald Weasley."_

_Severus felt himself blanch.__Pettigrew had been right next to Harry for over a year... sleeping in the same dorm as him... Harry had probably even petted him and played with him, while this man..._

"_Severus, no!"_

_Flitwick and Sprout weren't fast enough to hold him back when he jumped to his feet and strode over to the cowering Pettigrew._

_The solid crack when his fist connected with the traitor's nose was like music in his ears.__Minerva must have hexed the little rat speechless or he would have screamed like a little girl._

_Severus knew it would be utterly satisfying to beat him up even without hearing him beg for mercy.__Sometimes, physical violence was much more satisfying than using magic._

_Severus was just about to punch the little traitor again when Albus grabbed his arm.__The Headmaster was still strong for his age or maybe it was his powerful magic which gave him so much strength._

"_That's enough, Severus," he said firmly. "The Aurors will take care of him and I'll personally make sure that this whole mess is cleared up as fast as possible. After all, we still have to free an innocent man."_

_Only then did it hit Severus that Pettigrew's role in this whole drama also meant another man was innocent.__At least, innocent of the crime of betraying Lily and James Potter to Voldemort, and of killing twelve Muggles on the street of London._

_Black would be free soon!_

Severus groaned quietly.

Black was free now. He had already received a big amount of compensation from the Ministry of Magic while Pettigrew was imprisoned next to Bellatrix in Azkaban. Right now, Black was recovering at the werewolf's place, but sooner or later, he would be fit enough to contact Harry and then...

A knock at the door interrupted Severus' depressing thoughts and he forced himself to stop thinking of Black. This was his first Christmas celebration with his son and since it could also be the last one, he would make it perfect.

OOO

The dinner was great.

Harry tried to concentrate on the fact that the dishes were delicious. The lentil soup was spicy, the meat of the salmon in white wine sauce was tender and the pasta perfectly al dente. Yes, it was the perfect dinner and the chocolate pudding with caramel filling which they were having as pudding was excellent.

The dark chocolate and the sweet caramel tasted heavenly together and...

Harry sighed inwardly as he took another spoonful of his dessert.

Who was he trying to fool?

The dishes at Hogwarts were always delicious and especially so during the holiday season. They would have tasted as good in the Great Hall as they did in Severus' quarters. Harry hadn't looked forward to Christmas Eve because of the food, but because it would be the first time he would celebrate the holiday with his father.

Green eyes looked up at the Potions Master who was sipping at his black coffee. They hadn't talked much during dinner. Each time, Harry started talking about some topic or another, his Dad only nodded absently and offered some noncommittal answer. He didn't seem interested in conversing with his son at all.

Harry gulped quietly. He should be used to that by now. The Dursleys had never bothered to talk with him at the table during the few times he was allowed to eat with them, besides ordering him to serve Dudley seconds and thirds of each dish.

Harry stared down at the rest of his chocolate pudding. He knew his Dad wasn't like his relatives, but it was also obvious he didn't want to have him around right now. Swallowing back the tears which threatened to fall, he forced himself to utter the words he didn't want to say.

"Thank you for dinner, Dad... I'll go back to Gryffindor Tower now."

The black orbs of the Potions Master widened in surprise as they looked up at him.

"I thought none of your friends are staying over the holidays, so why would you want to sleep there, Harry? I thought you wanted to say in your own room tonight."

_His_ room!

Harry drew a shaky breath as he thought of the additional room Severus had prepared just for him. If the Potions Master's surprise was honest, and Harry had no reason to doubt that, then his Dad really wanted him to stay the night, but...

Harry fidgeted nervously on his chair. He didn't think he could endure being ignored for the whole evening if his Dad continued behaving so strangely. By now, he believed Severus truly wanted him and hadn't adopted him out of pity, but... he also didn't want to become a burden if Severus was busy with something else... something that did not involve spending a comfortable evening with his son.

Summing his courage, the young Gryffindor forced himself to address the problem directly. Hermione had told him it was better to ask an adult what he meant instead of guessing at his motives, when he had revealed to her that he sometimes didn't know how to handle having a parent all of a sudden.

"Yes, my friends are away and I don't really want to go back to the Gryffindor Tower tonight, but... I feel like you don't really want me here, right now. You haven't talked with me and... you seem distracted about something else."

Harry gulped again as he saw the dark eyes widen before his father got up from his chair. Hopefully, he hadn't ruined everything with his words. Maybe his Dad was angry with him now and would tell him to just stay in the Gryffindor Tower if he needed his undivided attention all of the time.

Harry held his breath as Severus came round to his chair. He knew his Dad wouldn't slap him or hurt him in any other way, but if he threw him out now and... Instead, strong arms pulled Harry up from his chair and pressed him against a dark clothed chest, leaving him frozen in shock.

Severus normally didn't initiate hugs between them. Although he didn't mind Harry hugging him, it wasn't like he cuddled the young Gryffindor at every turn.

After a moment, Harry tentatively slung his arms around his Dad's back, his lips turning up in a smile. He squealed in surprise as he was lifted up and carried over to the couch. He couldn't remember the last time someone had carried him like this. Of course, his parents must have done so and maybe even Aunt Petunia before he had learned how to walk, but he couldn't remember those times.

And he had also never sat on anyone's lap, Harry recalled as he leaned back against the chest of his Dad. He knew Dudley liked to cuddle like this with his mother, but only when Uncle Vernon was at work because he thought such behavior was girly.

Harry suspected it was normal for children to cuddle with their parents like this from time to time, but... he still didn't know why the Potions Master was so touchy feely all of a sudden.

"Dad?"

Harry turned his head to look up, seeing the haunted expression in those dark eyes before it was swiftly masked.

"I didn't want to give you the impression that I don't want to have you here, Harry... but I have a lot on my mind right now."

Harry leaned back a little more to look at his Dad properly. Severus looked very exhausted, like he hadn't slept well in days. Harry was familiar with that; he had woken up from nightmares often enough to recognise that look from his own reflection in the mirror.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was aware that adults normally didn't share their worries with children, but maybe...

Severus sighed again.

"Yes... and it's time I tell you about it since it might directly affect you."

"Me?"

Green eyes widened in fear and Harry snuggled even closer to his Dad. Was it about the adoption? Did they want to annul it?

Harry knew a lot of people didn't want Severus to be his father, but he didn't want to be separated from him.

"It's nothing harmful, but... you still have to know about it."

The young Gryffindor relaxed a little at these words and missed the barely masked fear which underlined Severus' words as the Potions Master started to talk.

OOO

He was such an idiot!

Severus cursed himself even as he took the young boy into his arms and carried him over to the couch. He had promised himself he would enjoy his first Christmas Eve with his son, because Black would probably ruin that joy for him come next year and then... he had ruined it himself, behaving like Harry was a burden to him.

Severus knew he was closed off from everyone else when his mind was focused on a problem, but he had to remember that while his colleagues weren't offended by such a behavior – and even if they were, he didn't care– Harry could easily be hurt by it. He stared down at the messy black head which rested against his right shoulder as the young boy cuddled against him.

It was possible he had already destroyed any chance of having an enjoyable and peaceful evening with Harry, but if he didn't tell him everything, he would also ruin Christmas for him by making Harry think he didn't want him here.

Damn Black! The mutt destroyed his every joy although he wasn't even present right now!

Taking a deep breath, Severus hugged Harry even closer to his chest before he started to talk.

"You have a godfather, Sirius Black, who would like to meet you."

Severus went right to the root of the problem without bothering with any additional information. He could fill in the boy in later, but he had to get those few words out before they choked him. Hesitantly, he glanced down at Harry's face, sure he would see the green eyes bright with joy. Instead... they were narrowed to small slits.

"Why does he want to see me after not giving a damn about me for twelve years?!"

Severus almost smirked at that, but although he was a Slytherin, he didn't want to turn Harry against his godfather. He was sure Black wouldn't have any qualms doing that though if their positions were reversed.

"Mind your language, Harry," he scolded mildly. Your Godfather " couldn't take care of you before because he was in Azkaban, a Wizarding prison."

If possible, the green eyes narrowed even further.

"He was held for twelve years in prison? So, he must have done something terrible. Did he murder someone?"

There was so much disgust in Harry's voice that Severus almost regretted not exposing Black to it, but he had sworn to tell the boy the truth and therefore he wouldn't lie to him just to hurt his old nemesis.

"He was innocent. It is a complicated story, so you had better just listen and ask your questions later."

Severus tried to explain as much as he thought was necessary. He told Harry about the Fidelius Charm and who had betrayed his parents and why everyone had believed it was Sirius Black. He watched Harry closely, whose open face mirrored all kinds of emotions, from surprise to outrage and disgust when Severus came to the part when they had found out Weasley's rat had been Pettigrew.

"So," Harry started after Severus had finished his story, his young face still twisted in revulsion, "for a year, I lived in the same dorm with the man who had betrayed my parents to Voldemort because he wanted to be in his favor and then made it seem like my godfather was the bad guy?"

Severus nodded.

For a while, the only sound was the crackle of the flames in the fireplace. Severus enjoyed the peaceful moment of holding his son close to him, but the comfortable silence was broken by Harry's next question.

"I understand a lot has been going on, but... why did it worry you so much? I mean, it's over now or... wait - does my godfather want to adopt me?"

Severus watched in fascination as those green eyes widened in horror.

"I don't want to leave you!" Harry declared.

The Potions Master swallowed hard as he saw the panic in his son's eyes. It felt amazing to know Harry wanted him as his Dad and no one else. If he wanted to, he could reassure Harry that Black couldn't take him away and just spend the rest of their evening together, but... he wasn't a coward.

And maybe Harry would still be able to look at him if he heard the truth from his own mouth and not from that stupid mutt's.

"Your godfather might tell you to stay away from me, because..."

"Why would he do that?"

Anger had brightened the green eyes once more and Severus took a shaky breath as he tousled the messy hair with his free hand. It meant a lot to him that Harry wished to remain with him although that would certainly change in the next few minutes. No one ever wanted to remain with him after they had learned of his dark past.

"We never liked each other at school and I dare say your godfather still hates me," Severus began. He saw Harry wanted to interrupt him and hastily continued, "That is why he will be delighted to tell you I was a... Death Eater."

The Potions Master waited with bated breath for a reaction. He was sure Harry was going to jump down from his lap and run from his quarters as fast as he could while declaring his undying hatred for his adopted father. He wasn't sure if he would be able to endure that, after learning to... love his son.

But Harry's reaction would be understandable. After all, who wanted to have a Death Eater as father?

OOO

He hadn't expected that!

Harry stared at his Dad as he took in what he had just been told. He could wrap his head around the fact that he had a godfather, although he didn't like it that the man obviously despised his Dad. It was harder to understand that his parents had betrayed by one of their best friends... he would rather die than betray Draco, Ron or Hermione.

And the last part about his Dad having been a Death Eater made Harry recall what Draco had told him just this morning.

"Death Eaters. Weren't they Voldemort's...?"

"Yes, they were his followers," Severus replied. "I was one of them... before I became a spy for the Headmaster, when I realized what a huge mistake I had made."

Harry nodded slowly, still leaning against his Dad as he tried to absorb the information. He didn't know much about the last war or Voldemort and his followers, but if they were anything like Draco's father then they had to be very cruel.

Thoughtful green eyes took in the stern profile of the Potions Mater who was staring straight into the flames in the fireplace. His Dad was harsh and strict in classes, but he had never been cruel and he did everything Harry had always imagined his real father would do with him. Maybe Severus had misjudged Voldemort like Harry had misjudged his Dad when he first came to Hogwarts, only in a very different way.

The young Gryffindor nodded to himself. Yes, that made sense. Besides, his Dad had also said that he was now a spy for the Headmaster.

Harry didn't know much about spies, but he figured from the movies he had listened to while in his cupboard, that they were always in danger of discovery... and they were always the real heroes of the movie.

The young Gryffindor smiled slightly at the thought of his Dad as a hero, before he frowned again.

"Why would my godfather tell me all that?"

Severus didn't turn his head as he answered Harry's question.

"Because he would want you to turn away from me and make you see that I'm not fit to be your... father."

"Nonsense!" Again, Harry felt anger rise in him. He already didn't like his godfather even though he hadn't met him yet. "You saved me from the Dursleys and cared for me when I was sick and you also helped Draco and you adopted me and..." Harry finally stopped when he realized how much he was babbling, but he wanted his father to believe him that he wouldn't listen to some stranger.

His Dad had made some mistakes in the past, but that was... in the past and after all...

"I love you, Dad."

Harry only noticed he had said the words out loud when he was almost crushed in a tight hug from the Potions Master.

"I love you too, Harry."

Smiling, the young Gryffindor hide his face in his Dad's neck as he snuggled into the embrace. He didn't fully understand why Severus had been so worried about this, but he was just happy now that he could spent Christmas Eve like this... in his Dad's arms.

OOO

Christmas morning!

Severus pinched himself as he looked first at the clock and then at the curled up figure at his side. He hadn't thought Harry would still be here after he had revealed parts of his dark past. It had been clear the boy knew what a Death Eater was, but... he still wanted him as his father.

Warmth spread through the Potions Master at that thought and his eyes stung a bit. He ran a gentle hand through the unruly hair of his son. He didn't know how the brain of Gryffindors worked, but Harry had obviously come to the conclusion that he thought Severus was a good father and that he didn't care about his past.

The Potions Master could barely believe it... but the proof was here on the couch. The two of them had fallen asleep after Severus had shared some more stories of his school years. He had made sure he didn't describe James Potter as a villain and he also mentioned that Black had missed the past eleven years so it was only natural that he still hated him.

Severus would never like Black, but the man was Harry's godfather and he could be a useful ally against Voldemort... after the man accepted that Harry and he were family now. It was obvious from Harry's responses that he wouldn't like Black if he tried to separate them.

Severus allowed himself a small grin as he imagined his old nemesis' shock once he realized his stories about the bad Death Eater wouldn't turn Harry away from his father. Then he focused on more important things.

He would love to sleep a little longer, but it was Christmas morning and that meant he had some preparations to do. Without waking Harry, he left the couch and hurried to the bathroom.

OOO

"Harry, wake up."

Sleepy green eyes blinked open to the deep, well known voice. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and why, but once he did, the young Gryffindor sat up with a huge smile on his face.

Christmas Eve hadn't happened exactly like how he had expected, but he was able to spend time with his Dad and learn why he had been so distant and distracted. Harry didn't like it that Black and his Dad hadn't liked each other, but he knew he couldn't change that.

At least his Dad had been friends with his mother, so that evened it out and even if it didn't... well, his Dad was with him now and that was all that mattered to Harry.

"There are a few presents for you."

Harry glanced at Severus who handed him his glasses and looked like he had been up for some time now. After he had put on his gasses, his gaze fell on the Christmas tree next to the fireplace and green eyes widened in surprise.

It hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep, so his Dad must have put it there some time during the night!

Harry took in the red Christmas ball ornaments and silver tinsel as well as the magically burning candles before he noticed the pile of presents beneath the tree.

"Wow!"

A small laugh sounded from behind him.

"I would open them first before I showed any kind of awe."

Harry only grinned at his Dad before rushing over to the Christmas tree and sitting down right in front of it. He reached for the first present before he glanced at the Potions Master who was crouched down beside him.

"Can I...?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat as he recognized what a stupid question he was about to ask. Of course he could open his presents, every child knew that, but Harry had never opened presents at the Dursleys' and last year he had spent Christmas morning in the Gryffindor common room. Now...

"Just go ahead, Harry. If you promise me not to eat all the sweets you received all at once."

Feeling relieved that his Dad hadn't pointed out how stupidly he had just behaved, Harry just smiled cheekily back and opened the first present.

He really had gotten a lot of sweets!

Ron had given him a box of chocolate frogs, Hermione a pack of sugar free candies and a pencil case, Hagrid some handmade cakes which Harry had yet to decide if they were safe to eat and Dumbledore had sent him a handsome box of lemon drops.

And they weren't all the presents he had received.

Harry stared in awe at the other beautiful gifts he had gotten on top of the sweets.

Mrs. Weasley had knitted him another jumper in red wool with a gold snitch on the front. Draco had gifted him with a brand new self inking quill.

With a gentle finger, Harry traced the initials of his name which had been engraved onto it before he put it aside. He hoped that Draco also liked the leather wristband with the initials of his name on it.

His eyes rested briefly on a leather box containing a golden snitch and a gift certificate which had been handmade. It stated he could get any broom he wanted when he next visited his godfather.

He had mixed feelings about the man he had never met as far as he could remember. On the one hand, he felt sorry Sirius had been imprisoned in Azkaban, but on the other, he didn't like to think the man would try to turn him against his Dad.

Well, he would just wait and see how everything went when he met him... but if he insulted Severus, Harry wouldn't take kindly to that. With that decision made, he pushed every thought of his godfather away and focused instead on the gifts he had gotten from his Dad.

Besides a new winter coat and boots, both with self-warming charms, he had also gotten a polishing kit for his broom and a set of Wizarding board games. Harry beamed, already looking forward to playing them with his Dad and later his friends, once they got back.

But the best present was a photo album with pictures of their summer holidays, of him and Severus and even some with Draco.

Harry leafed through the album and smiled fondly before he turned to his Dad and threw himself at the man.

"Thank you, Dad!"

Strong arms closed around him as Severus hugged him before letting him go again.

"You're welcome, Harry. I have to thank you too, I have never received such a wonderful potion's journal before."

A happy blush appeared on Harry's face as he watched his Dad trace the golden initials 'S.T.S' on the dark leather cover of the journal, with his fingertips.

Nobody had ever looked so happy about something he had given them.

"So," Severus said as he carefully put the journal down and Vanished the wrapping paper with a wave of his wand . "I guess you should get dressed before we have breakfast and then we can decide what to do for the rest of the day."

Harry had already noticed that the shirt and trousers he had worn last night had been changed into pajamas and so he nodded eagerly. An idea came into his mind as to what they could do today.

"Can we have a snowball fight outside and build a fort?"

He had seen Dudley and his friends doing that every winter and it had looked like a lot of fun. He looked expectantly up at the Potions Master. When a frown appeared on his Dad's forehead, Harry prepared himself to be told that this was a much too childish activity for someone his age, but:

"Since there are so few students at Hogwarts now, I think I can risk it... I will just have to give out a few more detentions if they see me or they will start throwing ingredients around in my classroom as well."

A laugh escaped Harry at that. He couldn't imagine any student would be stupid enough to throw ingredients in Potions class. His Dad could be so funny if he wanted to be.

"And now hurry, before I rethink the wisdom of my decision."

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry got up and hurried to the bathroom. Even if that happened, it wouldn't be so bad, the young Gryffindor mused as he stripped off his pajamas and stepped into the shower.

As long as he could spend Christmas with his Dad, it didn't really matter what they did. He just wanted to spend time with him, like every son did with their father.

Harry smiled at his reflection in the mirror. This was the best Christmas celebration he had ever had and he was sure there were many more to come.


End file.
